


Teaser for the Unit files ( coming later this year)

by James1307



Series: The Unit Stories: Series One [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James1307/pseuds/James1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton bids his farewell to the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaser for the Unit files ( coming later this year)

Sergeant benton laughed as the doctor whispered something in his ear, chuckled and drove off in Bessie, the weeks to follow UNIT with the help of some of the doctor’s friends must survive for themselves.


End file.
